Huh?
by kbbandgirl
Summary: Reever walks in on an interesting conversation. Another Komui x Reever two shot.
1. Say What?

A/N: Hi, it's me again. This will be a quick two shot. I'll update "A Case of Missing Identity" soon, but the inspiration for this one just sort of came to me in class. (I actually wrote this whole chapter during calculus.) Special thanks to Mikatsuki-no-Arashi for beta-ing this(but I changed some things around afterwards so any mistakes are mine).

Disclaimer: If I owned DGM Komui x Reever would be cannon (Yullen would probably be cannon too) and Johnny would most likely die.

Reever walked into the kitchen in search of the supervisor. Sure enough, Komui was there, talking to Jerry but he seemed a little agitated.

"What should I do?" Komui whined.

"Just tell Ree that you love him," Jerry replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But do you think Reever would like that?"

"I know he would."

"How should I tell him?"

The heavy book that Reever had been carrying slipped out of his hands and landed on the tiled floor with a resounding thud. Komui spun around to see a wide-eyed Reever staring at him.

Jerry chuckled, "Well Komui, I think you just did."

Reever turned and walked out the door, blinking repeatedly in shock.

Komui hurried after the blonde but he'd already disappeared.

*******

A little while later, he saw Reever sitting at his desk. "Ah, Supervisor, there you are! I was just about to go hunt you down."

"Oh… H-hi Reever, how are you feeling?" Komui asked a little anxiously.

Reever thought it was a strange question. "Have you been inventing weird things again? I've been hallucinating all day, I just thought I was tired but if you did something…"

Hallucinating? Did Reever really think that he'd been hallucinating earlier? Komui decided to along with it. "Well, maybe. What sort of symptoms are you experiencing? Good or bad?"

"Hmm… both I guess. Can you please fix whatever's causing it?"

"I'll need some examples first to, ah, help me recalibrate the machine."

Reever blushed and stammered a little. "W-well I overheard some girls saying I was cute, you and Jerry were saying weird things, Allen was wearing a dress, some weird girl asked me to marry her, Kanda had a pink bow in his hair, Lenalee was trying to blackmail me into dating someone… and you did like ten pages of paper work!"

Komui blinked; that was quite an impressive list. "Hmm… I'll look into it."

The supervisor knew that at least two of them were true. Reever's birthday was coming up and Komui's secret present to him had always been doing a miniscule pile of paperwork without making a fuss. He was about to slip away when Reever grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't! Paper work first!" the Aussie ordered, dragging a struggling Komui into the office.

*******

A long while (and several mountains of paperwork later), Komui finally managed to make his escape. It was time to get to the bottom of things and he started by finding Lavi (Allen and Kanda had left on missions and besides it was probably Lavi's fault).

He found Lavi in the library. The redhead proudly confirmed that not only had both things happened but that he was at fault for both. Allen had lost a bet and 'Yu' had fallen asleep around the red haired menace.

With that confirmed, Komui moved on to more pressing matters.

******

It took a good half-hour to track down the girl who had proposed to _his_ Reever.

She was extremely cute, and obviously mentally unstable. In fact, in many aspects she reminded Komui of himself. She spotted Komui and started giving him dirty looks. He approached her anyway.

"Maria, right? Did you ask Reever to marry you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Uh, he thinks he's going crazy…"

Komui was a little confused. He'd seen her before, hanging around Reever, and she was usually such a nice girl (if a bit stalker-ish). "Are you alright?"

"Pfft. As if you don't know! You stole my Reever, you jerk!"

He was dumbfounded. He'd stolen Reever? But he hadn't done anything, and the blonde should have been his in the first place.

She hissed at Komui and he backed away slowly, unable to believe that he'd met someone even crazier than himself.

Five down, two to go.

******

The mystery with the girls was quickly solved. Komui was hiding out in a janitor's closet (his intuition was telling him that Reever was on the warpath), when a group of female scientists walked by.

"Oh, but that Reever is so cute!"

"Eh, but he'd be cuter if he shaved that thing off his face."

"I like it. He looks like a rumpled teddy bear!"

A fourth girl joined in with, "Yeah. I hope he finds a nice boyfriend soon."

Komui choked. Boyfriend?

"Yeah! That'd be hot!" the first girl again.

"Hmm… but who should it be?" the third girl asked.

"Supervisor Komui of course!" A new girl, joined in. Komui recognized the voice as Lo Fa.

"Ahhh! Cute!"

"Totally!"

"Un!"

Komui smiled broadly. It was true! He and Reever were meant to be together!

"After all," Lo Fa finished, "Reever's the only one who can handle all of the supervisor's craziness."

There was a general murmur of agreement.

*****

Komui had saved the most troubling of all for last.

He was about to knock on Lenalee's door when he heard a man's voice inside. Komui immediately went into big brother mode and was about to kick the door down, when he recognized the voice. It was Reever!

He muffled his cry of delight and pressed his ear to the wood, straining to hear them.

"Reever, you're being silly. Just tell him!"

Ah! His lovely sister! Wait… him? Tell? Tell what to whom?

"I… I can't"

She sighed, "Fine, I'll get him to ask you on a date then."

Komui had started to get jealous and upset. His own sister was trying to set _his _Reever up with some guy!

"But he won't…"

Lenalee sighed again, "He's been drooling over you for years. He just doesn't know that you like him back."

He was back in attack mode, ready to destroy whoever threatened he and Reever's love.

Reever didn't seem convinced, "Are you sure he likes me?"

"He's my brother! Of course I'm sure!"

Komui's eyes darkened, 'Lenalee's brother….Wait! I'm Lenalee's brother!!'


	2. Lemon!

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay on this one! Every time I tried working on this, I ended up with writer's block… but I finally got over it! Here's the lemon I promised.

Komui squealed in delight and burst into Lenalee's room, launching himself at Reever.

The blonde, who had been sitting down, jumped up in alarm.

Komui glomped him from behind.

Reever looked over at Lenalee who just laughed, "See! I told you so!"

Komui grinned like a mad man and squeezed even tighter.

"I'll leave you to it then!" she winked and left the room.

Reever couldn't believe that this was happening, he was thrilled but still… "Supervisor, please get off of me."

Komui frowned at both the title and the request. He refused to let go.

"Why should I? I like you and you like me…" He started to snake a hand up under the blonde's shirt.

Reever stopped him, "Just not here."

"Why not?" he pouted.

Reever turned his head and the blush painting his cheeks amazed Komui, "Ummm… because this is your little sister's bedroom?"

"Oh!" Komui let him go and grinned sheepishly, "Um, my room then?"

Reever turned beet red and nodded.

And so they went to Komui's room.

Reever sat on the bed nervously while Komui locked the door.

He noticed the blonde's apprehension. "Look, we don't have to…"

"No, I want to." His voice was determined.

Komui smiled softly and sat next to him on the bed.

Reever turned to face him, eyes closed, lips parted for a kiss.

The supervisor obliged him and they smooched for a good eight minutes, but then their hormones got the better of them. Making out was all well and good but they both wanted more.

Komui pounced on Reever pushing him back onto the bed. He straddled the blonde and started undressing him. The tie went first (lest he inadvertently strangle his love) followed by the lab coat and that damned vest. Meanwhile, Reever just laid there blushing, trying to pretend that he wasn't totally mortified.

Komui had concluded that Reever's clothes were mocking him. After spending precious seconds fumbling with the evil dress shirt button he'd triumphantly pushed it aside only to find a tank top style undershirt. He huffed and pulled the blonde forward by his lapels.

It was sort of awkward to sit up with Komui already in his lap, but he managed.

The lab coat and shirt were pushed off the blonde's shoulders. Next, Komui pulled the tank over Reever's head, gave it a dirty look, and flung it over his shoulder. He pushed Ree back down and took a good long look. Kwa! The blush spread all the way down his chest, cute! Komui's face was an odd mix between a dopey grin and a lustful smirk.

Reever felt a little awkward. He was certainly enjoying the looks that he was receiving; but why was he the only one without a shirt? It wasn't fair!

Komui saw the indignant look and chuckled throwing his beret and jacket onto the floor in a sloppy pile. He felt the other's gaze on him and smirked smugly as he peeled off the turtleneck. He got to his knees and languidly tossed it into a chair.

The Aussie squeaked a little when he realized the taller man's intentions, but it was too late. Komui stood up removing the blonde's pants and boxers in one swift movement. Reever covered his face with his hands, peeking through his fingers when he heard a zipper and the clank of a belt buckle. He had to admit that he felt a little better now that they were both naked.

After that, things progressed pretty easily. Komui pulled a bottle of lube from the same random magical void where he kept his drill. He sauntered towards Reever, and hooked one of the blonde's legs over his shoulder. Blue eyes peeked from between fingers curiously.

And so the stretching began. Reever hissed in discomfort as the first slick (and very cold) finger was inserted. Komui took his time. He didn't want to wait, but if he rushed things Ree would be less inclined to let him do it again.

After several agonizingly slow minutes, he deemed the blonde ready. He got himself ready and paused at Reever's entrance. Something was missing. Ah! He pulled the Aussies' hands away from his face and, pinning them above the blonde's head, gave him a reassuring kiss. Reever winced a little as Komui pressed inside him.

Komui really wanted to pound the blonde into the mattress… but the whole not hurting him thing… He took it as slowly as he could, marveling at his own will power. He angled a little differently, brushing against Reever's prostate. The blonde gasped and mewled.

Komui lost it. He growled and latched his mouth onto the blonde's collarbone, pounding him mercilessly.

Neither of them lasted long after that. Reever came first, gasping out the supervisor's name, triggering Komui's climax.

The older man pulled out and cuddled up to his love. Reever nuzzled his chest sleepily , "Mph, I love you…" He yawned and drifted off.

Komui kissed his forehead and smiled smugly, pleased at the way things had turned out.

A/N: Yay! I've finally finished this one! Reviews are made of love!


End file.
